


What's Your Name, Man?

by notchason



Series: One-shots [Hamilton] [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Crushing On TJeffs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Like real smooth, M/M, Smooth Thomas, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: Your generic coffee shop AU with a twist.





	What's Your Name, Man?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling down lately and since nobody in this fandom can provide me with Jamilton fluff *stares at the fandom* looks like I have to do things on my own. Just kidding, love yall.
> 
> Enjoy this absolute trash.

“Lexie Hamster!”

Alexander heard the same obnoxious voice laced with a subtle southern accent echoing through the small coffee shop. It was one of the newest baristas in his local café, a Virginian man around the same age as was Alex, a year or two older perhaps. From what he was able to pick up, the man has moved to New York in order to pursue his law career. He attends the Princeton College, though Alex has never seen him around. Must be a senior, then. In any case, he was glad he doesn’t need to look at his stupid face on daily basis – this was quite enough.

To break down their somewhat complicated ‘relationship’ now – they have met during the spring brakes while everybody was out, presumably partying and getting wasted over their asses, and Alexander? Well, he was in the very same coffee shop he’s been visiting since sophomore year in high school, having a variety of textbooks and books spread out on one large table in one of the booths, his nose stuck in front of a laptop screen. It was getting late and likewise, the newbie barista wanted to get out as soon as possible. But that wasn’t what Alex planned, and currently having no other place to study at, he wasn’t about to move. At the time, he hasn’t really been paying attention to the guy behind the counter, completely ignoring the passive-aggressive coughing and throat-clearing which was supposed to signalize Alex to hurry up. Only did he look at his face when the guy walked up to him from behind and used the back of the booth as a leverage, clearing his throat once again, much louder, “Listen, sweetheart, I see you have stuff to do, but I was supposed to be home in negative 20 minutes.” The voice startled Alexander and he suddenly flinched, much to the other’s amusement.

“Oh, you – yeah, okay, sure,” he was still a little dazzled, and when the man asked his name in an unusually friendly voice, nothing like the sarcasm laced comment he threw at his direction just moments ago, Alex stared at him a little before managing, “Uh - ‘Xander Ham’lt’n.”

The man laughed at him for a solid minute, maybe longer. It made Alex’s cheeks rosy, his whole face burning hot with embarrassment. “’m sorry, darlin’, but I didn’t quite catch it.”, he said in between giggles. It was annoying, to say the least. Alex attempted to say with a more bold and loud voice, “Alexander Hamil -”

“Don’t you worry about that.” He said, tapped Alex lightly on the shoulder and sauntered away, snickering. And that was, in short, how the whole ‘I will purposefully mispronounce your name every time you order a drink because you muttered something incoherent that one day and well, I am just that big of an asshole’ started. Well, the man has never said it with those exact words but it was a pretty accurate representation. It was at that moment that Alexander decided to call him Tall Asshole, because he didn’t really know the man’s name, and he did not wear a name plate _like every other normal employee._

Back to the present now – Alex grudgingly stood up from his chair and slowly dragged himself to the counter. The man behind it was tall – _obviously_ , his skin rich brown, bushy hair and a neatly trimmed stubble. Oh yea, and it was disgustingly obvious that he worked out. It was as if he wore a tank top every time to work just to make Alex blush. That or just blatantly showing off. Maybe both, probably the latter.

“Come on, that was not even close.” He grumbled, earning himself a wink and a sly smirk. He handed him his to-go black coffee, and much like expected, ‘Lexie Hamster’ written boldly with a black marker across it.  
“Enjoy your coffee, Hamster.” he said and Alex rolled his eyes.

As he returned to his spot, he heard a lot of loud noises and laughing coming from the door, followed by the small bell that rang every time they’d open. Four people, also known as Alexander’s best friends, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert de Lafayette and Aaron Burr walked in. Well, Alex wasn’t particularly fond of Aaron, sometimes finding himself barely tolerating the man. But for some unknown reason, Laurens fancied him, and therefore he was allowed to be a part of ‘Revolutionary Squad’, as they liked to call themselves. The nickname wasn’t originally their idea, but back in high school, Mulligan, Laurens and himself organized a protest to ensure that some basic policies that were supposed to be practiced but weren’t became a standard (such as better quality food in the cafeteria, protection of LGBT and PoC students, reducing the dress code and such). They were only freshmen when the protest came to the fore, so naturally, they felt very honored to be respected by older students and kept their nickname throughout the four years. When they were juniors, Lafayette has immigrated from France and considering they’d become quick friends, joined them. Burr became a part of it only in college, though, and nobody really said it, but it did not feel as if he truly was a ‘revolutionist’. Regardless, he tagged around.

“Hey, Hamilton!”, Laurens spoke lightly, eyes wide as usual, some kind of endearing spark in them, “who’da thought we’d run into you in here?”, he said ironically but without any malice behind his words.

“Hi, Jacky”, he then looked at the others and nodded with a smile, “Laf, Herc”, and then very pointedly at Aaron, “Burr.”

Laurens was about to open his mouth and say something about the way Alex so obviously pointed out Burr from the rest of the group, but Burr looked at him casually, “No worries, my dear John. Alexander here and I share the same distaste towards each other. Nothing new.” he shrugged.

Laurens nodded, though obviously, he wasn’t very happy that two of his friends can’t stand each other. If Alex was asked, Burr was too indecisive, he always stood on the side and never took a side, never voiced or defended his opinion or belief. Alex also hated John Adams to the core, but he would often say that he has much more respect for Adams than Burr, because no matter of irritating and _wrong_ he is, Adams has a stand. He likes that determination in people, much as in himself. Burr wasn’t that type of guy. Since Laurens didn’t spend hours per day with Burr in college, he didn’t get that insight in Burr’s life. Luckily, Alex was here to provide that daily, much to John’s displeasure. But it is what it is.

“Mind if we join you?”, Hercules asked to break the tension, which he succeeded since every one out of three men weren’t adamant to continue this… argument. Alex shifted his chair a little to the left, next to him sat Herc, on the other side was Lafayette, across was Laurens and Burr was left to pull a chair for himself from another table. Alexander heard the vague whistling of some unknown yet familiar melody. Ah. Tall Asshole was on his way to their place.

He came with the usual charming grin on his face that made Alex’s stomach twist, but not in disgust. Lafayette spotted the barely noticeable reaction from Alexander and grinned sympathetically. Alex huffed in embarrassment and looked down to try and conceal the way his face flushed as he felt Tall Asshole’s hand on the back of his chair, holding himself up casually as he memorized all of their orders. And just to add insult to injury, he looked down at Alexander and had the audacity to ask, even though he knew for a fact that Alex took his order but five minutes ago, “Anything else I can get for you, Hamster?”

“Nope. I’m quite good,” he said very quickly. Tall Asshole stood there for just a moment more, watching him practically want to jump out of his skin before strolling away casually.

And of course, Laurens did catch on, because the moment he made sure the barista was away, he attacked Alex with various questions, but many of them being some line of ‘what just happened?’. Alex didn’t have the strength to lie or make excuses right now, so he just said, “he likes to torture me in his free time.”

“Mon ami, how you say, _care to elaborate?_ ”, said Laf with a sincere expression on his face.

“We -”, _gah_ , Alex let out a small sound of frustration, “the first time we met, I was working on my essay and was just on the 51st page or something like that, when the jackass startled me and of course, when I turned around, still a little on edge, there he was, smirking and he was absolutely gorgeous and of course I panicked, who wouldn’t? And well, I wasn’t very eloquent while saying my name.”

“And now he calls you Hamster?” Burr asked.  
  
“No, today he calls me Hamster. He’s been calling me Ham Sandwich for the past week, and next week there will be something else.” he shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Huh”, came a small huff from Laurens, who fell back into his chair, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Burr’s arm found a way around Lauren’s shoulder. It was a casual gesture, however, it had Laurens giddy and the spark of excitement gleamed in his green eyes. Alexander remembered that it was the way Laurens would look at him back in the day. Or even Sam Seabury, a boy Laurens never stopped talking about ever since 6th grade in middle school. Even though Sam short lasted as a crush, John never forgot about the ginger boy. They were best friends before Hamilton even moved to New York. Sam moved cities though, and the last they heard of him was 4 years ago, and that he was married and lived in Seattle.

In no time, Tall Asshole was back with everybody’s drinks. Alexander didn’t miss the way his eyes rested on him all the while. He was careful while moving around the table that he brushes himself on Alex, merely his arm on the smaller man’s shoulder, but it made Alex angry. How dare he make him feel this way?

But then he also realized that he hadn’t registered at first, that Tall Asshole did in fact, bring him another cup of coffee. It was just what Alex regularly ordered, but this time, instead of some joke form of his name, it said clearly – ‘Alexander Hamilton’

Nobody grew suspicious of why exactly has Alexander been rushing them to finish their drinks and go home, or to their dorms or something, just to leave this place. Lafayette knew what was up though, and he understood, hopefully.

:: ::

‘ _You can’t just ignore it Alex. You like the man, so what?’_

Came the text from Laf. Alex admitted that the Frenchman was known for giving good advice, this surely wasn’t one of them.

‘ _My man, are you high or something? Lol’_

‘ _Alex…’_

‘ _What????’_

‘ _Just face him. He surely likes you too. I saw that extra cup he brought you today, don’t think I am, how you say, dense as a brick, much like your beloved friends.’_

‘ _Screw_ _you and your know-it-all brain.’_ Well done, Alex. Such an intelligent insult.

Another four texts came from Laf, but he didn’t really bother. He turned to his side and pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep (a rare occurrence, really).

:: ::

Today Alex didn’t come into his usual place. Just out of spite, he went to Joe’s Bar across the street. The food was shitty and the coffee was tasteless, but he didn’t quite feel like handling Tall Asshole right now. Laurens was there with him, and they were talking about Burr, of all people. But not in the way it usually went, Alex, ranting about Burr to Laurens who would occasionally sip his drink and roll his eyes. No, Laurens is talking about the man as if he was the light of his life. _Aaron this, Aaron that, hey did you know what Aaron and I did today?_ It was painfully obvious how much Laurens liked him.

“Do you like him?”, Alexander interrupted John’s rambling, casually taking a sip of his coffee.

Laurens stopped rambling and looked at him, “Uh?”, he gave it a thought, “Guess I do?”

“Well, why don’t you go tell him?”

“Maybe I should.”

:: ::

Today, they met in front of the dorm building. Alex and Laf were already there, waiting for Herc to say goodbye to Peggy, as she’ll be going with her sisters on a vacation, and for Laurens and Burr. Herc does join them rather soon, and they look out for the two other men.

And it was admittedly a strange sight; Burr with a sleepy smile on his face (Alex will let it pass since it was maybe 10 a.m.) and with Laurens behind him, grinning in a similar fashion. But what they don’t see right away as they walk, is that their hands are clasped together firmly.

He’s truly happy for Laurens. About time he finds someone for himself.

But then it hits him.

He could do the same with… Tall Asshole? He still doesn’t know his name, he reminds himself. Alex suddenly feels very determined and confident. He gives his friends a half-assed excuse about why exactly he has to go to the cafe right now. It’s stupid and very impulsive, maybe even driven by his sleep deprivation and him slowly sinking into insanity. But you only live once, right? So when they’ve arrived, Alex boldly and with long strides walked over to the counter and likewise, Tall Asshole was there, wiping glasses. Upon catching the sight of Alex, he grinned broadly with a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Hey there, Hamlet.”

“Quit that,” Alex grumbled and was met with raised eyebrows of the other man. “I was meaning to ask you”, he fidgeted with his fingers, eyes cast downwards, “wouldyouwannagooutsometime?”

“What was that?”, he grinned again, but there was no smugness behind it, “I didn’t hear you well.”

“I asked -”, deep breath Alexander, you can do this, “if you wanna… I dunno, go out maybe?”

He tilts his head and his eyes turn warm suddenly, “Yea, I wanna.”. The smaller man blushes and the man hands him a coffee, “Here’s your order, Alexander.” and winks.

As they settle on going out right now, Alexander can't stop himself from asking, "Uh, I never got your real name?"

"Thomas. Thomas Jefferson," the man glances at him.

Well, he doesn't need to know right away how Alex called him in his head.

 

 

 


End file.
